1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of therapeutic devices which are used to treat edematose conditions or other circulatory malfunctions of human limbs and to methods of treating such conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore edema and certain other circulatory problems of the limbs have been treated by the application of external counter pressures to the affected limb, usually by means of inflatable, stocking-like sleeves which are either specifically tailored to fit a particular limb or which are adjustable, as by lacing, to fit the limb. Once fitted onto the limb they are inflated to a given pressure to exert a squeezing action on the limb. One form of sleeve may be unitary in construction, comprising a single cell, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,570. Other forms may be multi-celled with perhaps four or five sets of separate cells extending along its length, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,041 and 2,531,074. In multi-celled forms the separate cells can be inflated to the same or different pressures. However, in many instances the separate cells are sized to accommodate for the different girths of various parts of a limb such as the ankle, calf and thigh portions of a leg and are inflated to exert equal pressures throughout the limb. Other forms of pressure stockings or sleeves have similar or related modes of operation.
These prior art devices do not readily accommodate to limbs of varying dimensions. Many of them must be individually fitted to a patient. They are also limited as to the method by which they apply pressures to a limb. None of them apply a uniformly progressive pressure; that is, a pressure which is applied progressively and smoothly from the outer extremity of a limb along the limb towards the body while maintaining a uniform pressure upon all parts of the limb once such pressure is applied.
The present invention enables such a pressure to be applied to a limb from its other extremity progressively upon the limb in the direction of the body thereby urging fluids to move from the limb into the torso. This is accomplished by providing an inflated bag which is rolled into contact with a limb from the extremity of the limb longitudinally and inwardly along the limb until at the end of the rolling movement the entire limb is enveloped by the bag which exerts a uniform, predetermined pressure upon the limb.
The specific manner in which this is accomplished can be best understood from a consideration of one preferred form of the invention which is described specifically with respect to the treatment of a human arm which is afflicted with edema, but it will be appreciated that the same principles will generally apply to the treatment of a leg that is similarly afflicted and to the treatment of other conditions in which it is desirable to promote circulation and otherwise to assist in the removal of bodily fluids from a human limb.